


comfort

by kibumist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, College, Comfort, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumist/pseuds/kibumist
Summary: baekhyun gets bullied at school and has a panic attack, but kyungsoo is there to help him get through it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a really old work but i really wanted to put it out there, sooo hope some of you enjoy<3

when baekhyun arrives home, he immediately locks himself in his bedroom. he sits on the corner of the room, legs pulled up until his chest, and starts pacing. he is currently experiencing a panic attack.  
when one of baekhyun’s classmate stole his sketchbook from his table this evening, he knew what was coming after him. he begged for them to give it back, but his classmates were laughing away while going through his sketchbook. they huddle in the back of the class, making fun of baekhyun’s drawings together. that’s when they found baekhyun’s drawing of two boys kissing –  
“woah, that’s gay, dude,” one of them exclaims, followed by another announcement made saying, “yo! baekhyun draws lots of gay guys kissing!”  
baekhyun freezes on the spot. his hands start to shake. he has to stop them but he can’t.  
the other classmates approach the huddled group, looks at his drawing and start yelling and laughing and they get quite hysterical.  
their laughter rings around his head, and he can feel himself getting dizzy as everything around his is so loud, so loud, make it stop –

“baekhyun’s gay!”  
“baekhyun likes boys-”  
“you like dicks, baekhyun?”

they start to surround his space and he stares at the floor, maybe he’s going to pass out soon.  
“yo, baekhyun, answer me.” someone pushes him and he stumbles backwards, not able to look up to see who it is.  
he can feel himself dipping in fear.  
“hey, baekhyun!”  
right when he thought he was gonna pass out any time soon, he was saved when their teacher finally enters the classroom. everyone immediately scatters back to their chairs, abandoning the sketchbook they were going crazy about just a while ago.  
at the back of the class, lies the ripped pages of his sketch book – the drawing he made of him and kyungsoo kissing is now torn in pieces.  
it was one of his most favorites.

he wasn’t able to contain his sadness for the whole day in school, or on the way back home, and his anxiety gets even worse when he was squeezed in the middle of adults in the train. he quickly gets home, where he is now huddled up in the corner of his bedroom.

it’s not long before baekhyun starts to lose his breath, and tears roll down his cheeks. he tries to take deep breaths through his mouth, but this time it’s really bad. he really couldn’t find his breath.  
he hits the ground, his palms flat on the floor – tears hit the ground too. everything feels so wet, so hard to breathe –  
the front door opens, and a tired kyungsoo enters. he looks around the living room to find any sign of his boyfriend, who usually would be cuddled up in blankets on the couch, on another romance drama marathon, greeting kyungsoo with a tight hug and a peck on the lips. but he’s not here today.  
kyungsoo shrugs it off and puts away his stuff on the dining table, just because he’s too lazy to put them back to where they’re actually supposed to be. he lazily takes off his socks too, and throws them into the laundry basket on the corner of the room. he walks around the house again, and sees that it’s almost as clean as how he’s left it this morning, which is once again, unusual. but kyungsoo once again just shrugs it off, and walks over to his bedroom.  
once kyungsoo opens the door, he hears sniffling coming from the other side of the room. he walks around the bed, and sees baekhyun, on the floor, shivering and crying.  
“oh, baby,” kyungsoo murmurs as he quickly approaches baekhyun’s small and fragile figure, and sweeps him up into a warm hug. baekhyun has steadied his breathing, but the pain in his lungs is still there. kyungsoo runs his hand through baekhyun’s hair and quietly whispers soft words of encouragement. he knows that this is one of those panic attacks, and this is not the first time he’s seen baekhyun going through one. but he must admit he’s still not good at dealing with it, either.  
once baekhyun had stopped crying, hand still clutching kyungsoo’s shirt and his face still buried on the crook his neck, kyungsoo finally asks, “what happened, baby?”  
baekhyun sniffs, and pulls away from the embrace. kyungsoo still holds his hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of it. baekhyun looks up at his boyfriend, and kyungsoo smiles softly, but the smile fades away when baekhyun dropped his head again.

“…my sketchbook,” baekhyun whispers, and kyungsoo leans closer to listen intently. “my classmates found my sketchbook.”  
kyungsoo looks at his boyfriend, thinking, “and what about it?”  
baekhyun sniffles. “they saw the drawing.” kyungsoo rubs his thumb over baekhyun’s hand softly, and asks, “which one, baby?”  
he hears baekhyun gulp. “the one of ‘us’ kissing…”  
kyungsoo stops to stare at the smaller for a while. then he pulls baekhyun into his arms, “oh, baby,” he didn’t need baekhyun to explain. he already knows what could’ve happened; he didn’t want baekhyun to have to go through the pain to explain it to him, so he just assumes that his thoughts are true.  
“they tore it apart,” baekhyun’s breath hitches, and kyungsoo shoos him softly. “it’s okay baby, it’s okay,” kyungsoo whispers, and baekhyun is holding onto him tighter.  
“but it was my favorite,” baekhyun says between sniffles. kyungsoo rubs his cheek on the other’s, and rubs his back. “it’s okay, baby. you can draw another.”  
baekhyun hides his face on kyungsoo’s neck once again, “but it’s not the same,” he whines and kyungsoo’s lips twitched a bit. to know that a drawing of him and baekhyun kissing meant so much to the latter made him feel flustered.  
kyungsoo pulls away after a while, “but are you okay, now?”  
baekhyun sniffs. “…yeah, I think so.”  
kyungsoo gazes at the smaller softly, then gestures for baekhyun to look at him. he then smiles, “people suck, baek, they do. it’s hard, anxiety is shit. people are shit, but please don’t let them take your happiness away, ever, okay?”  
baekhyun leans into kyungsoo’s embrace, and kyungsoo holds him there. “you’re so brave, baby. you are such a brave person. fuck those people, they’re not worth your time. you shouldn’t ever be let down by anyone – you are amazing, baby, really,” kyungsoo presses his lips onto baekhyun’s forehead.  
“mmh,”  
“ssh, let me finish,” kyungsoo rests his chin on top of baekhyun’s head whilst making small circles on his back. “you can release your emotions onto me too. I love you so, so much. you are such a brave person. to keep on going is hard. you’re so amazing. don’t doubt yourself. I’m not saying this to make you feel better nor am I lying. I think you’re such a wonderful person and talented and beautiful. man, baekhyun, I could say a million things I love about you,”  
and suddenly baekhyun bursts into another crying mess. kyungsoo holds him tighter, baekhyun’s hands gripping on his shirt. even though baekhyun’s coughing and hiccups come out of his mouth, he still manages to let out an “I love you so much, soo.”  
“I love you more. I’m not lying, baekhyun. I know it sounds a bit exaggerating, but the fact that you’re beautiful is just something I know and am very sure of. please take more credit for yourself.”  
after lots of happy sad tears and outbursts that lasted for more than half an hour, baekhyun finally settled down and is now comfy in a new clean and warm hoodie, which actually belongs to kyungsoo, but kyungsoo insisted that baekhyun wears it so that he could feel more better.  
kyungsoo smiles as he watches baekhyun rub on his eyes, the smaller looking half sleepy and half tired. kyungsoo leans over to his boyfriend, “wanna take a nap while cuddling? we can have pizza for dinner later and watch the little mermaid again, if you want.”  
baekhyun reaches out his hands to kyungsoo’s direction, eyes closed but he’s nodding softly, agreeing to kyungsoo’s suggestion. kyungsoo’s face softened as he enters baekhyun’s warm embrace and fall back onto the bed with him, slowly drifting to sleep after.

baekhyun feels a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> baekhyun is in his last year of high school here, and kyungsoo probably just entered college so don't worry bakhyun ain't a minor in this jdfkdslfkj


End file.
